The Other Side
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: They both got what they wanted. She got her perfect boyfriend, he got the girl that he wanted for so long. So, why do they still feel like their world is crashing down? Oh yeah, 'cause they're only watching and regretting. It's Blue, read and review!


It's Blue! After writing the latest chapter of "The Lucky Seven", I decided that I needed a break... with the help of some Puckleberry goodness! I miss the pairing, plain and simple. Yeah, so I made this one ;). I hope I did justice to this story, 'cause I borrowed some of the lines of the last episode, and I tried my hardest to get the exact words, so I apologige if I missed some of the original context :P. Yeah, that's enough of that. Here's the first chapter! Review please! :) Blue loves her Liams and Alices! (Only CB16 can understand what this means XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I just wanna own the feeling of having a sensible crush again. :| :))

* * *

"Did you ever love me?"

"Yeah, especially now."

Rachel watched the scene before her unfold right before her teary eyes. She couldn't believe that Puck- her Noah –express his love towards Quinn Fabray. What's worse, she could see in the blonde's eyes that she reciprocated the feelings. She came here after Vocal Adrenaline's performance, knowing that Quinn will lash out on him for him trying to convince his baby mama to keep little Beth. She will be his crying shoulder once again, his personal confidant, and a longing lover from afar.

Now she sees the man that had truly captured her heart have feelings for another girl, which was a little ironic because the boy who was pictured to be the perfect boyfriend for her, just admitted that he loved her seconds before New Directions performed just hours before.

The smile Rachel saw appear on Quinn's face was not the clichéd stab to the heart, but it was different. It was like her happiness caused the brunette a burning sensation deep within her. She felt her knees buckle when her biological mother came into the picture, next to Beth's mother. Rachel observed her mom's eyes as well, filled with love and gentleness as she gazed at the newborn baby girl. It hurt her even more to see her mother watch some other child with those eyes that was deserved for Rachel.

"Does she have a name?"

"No."

"Beth."

She cringed at his voice, it was filled with emotion that makes her melt. And she knew that she'll never hear it again, let alone directed to her. Feeling weak, she fled from the three while the tears she held finally ran down her cheeks.

Here she sat alone in the halls of the hospital, her head buried on her hands as she tried to let her tears stop from flowing. The rest of her friends were in the waiting room, catching up with some short rest so that they can properly drive back to Regionals. She needed to be alone, away from anyone as possible, away from the stress, and away from the heartbreak.

Thinking back, Rachel remembered all the moments she endured with a certain man.

The near kisses they had in her room. _Curse my conscience._

Her finding out that he removed that awful Glist from her locker. _He really did turn into a man._

His arms wrapped around her securely as they dance to 'One'. _His arms never ceased to amaze me._

Him noticing that she was missing and was worried that she was going to transfer at Carmel High. _Even for a ridiculous reason, it was nice enough of him to actually be concerned._

Their playful banter during a session of Glee. _I would've laughed at his response, but I was livid that I was played by that Jesse St. Jerk._

Him being the first to defend her after she was egged by Vocal Adrenaline. _Those nightmares did tone down after that._

And the moment that she cherished the most, the time when the lyrics of 'Sweet Caroline' slipped out of his mouth and it was just for her.

She smiled at all of those memories as she remembered them. Then in a second, her smile formed into a frown, realizing that those were only her memories. She's living in the painful present now.

She could've sworn that as those moments happened, she thought that he still liked her. If he didn't, he wouldn't even be civil around her let alone acknowledge her. Willing to take the risk, she really believed that he still cared and she went along. At first she gave in because of the impression that an attractive boy liked her, but as it progressed she really did fell for him. He was sweet, gentle, caring, funny... He was Noah. After everything she did to drop hints, it went to waste. Her effort went down for nothing.

_For once in your life Rachel Berry, you have nothing to fall back on._

She looked up and just stared at the white walls, letting her thoughts go completely blank. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours for Rachel, she was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Mercedes call out her name loud for her to hear but not to disturb the hospital.

"Let's go." Mercedes motioned her fellow member to come with her.

With one final breath, Rachel stood up and put on a small grin as she walked towards her teammate.

* * *

_It sucks to lose everything in one night. First Noah, then Regionals, and next we're gonna lose glee club._

Seeing their teacher accept the small trophy broke the hearts of each and every member of New Directions. But everyone knew that this heartbreak will really take a toll on their star Rachel. They always thought that this was the start of her road to Broadway. As Vocal Adrenaline celebrated, the rest of them were stealing glances at Rachel, making sure that she was okay but clearly she's not.

But it shocks them that even if she's sad, she doesn't burst to tears. She tries to keep her composure in front of them, but they knew better. And for that, they once again secretly admired her, their brave leader.

The day after Regionals, the gang prepared for their last number together for their teacher, the person that made glee club imprinted in their hearts forever. They were all inside the auditorium, sitting in the silence and well deep in their respected thoughts. Rachel took one last glance at her dear friends before exiting the room. She approached the glee club direction with a nervous but hopeful stride.

"Mr. Schuester, would you come to the auditorium please?"

He just nodded and followed his student towards the room.

Rachel proceeded to her stool on stage as her teacher made his way towards his table. She sat in between Finn and Puck, two boys that meant so much to her. As she hears her fellow member talk about their past before glee, she couldn't but think that she would be nothing without them. She knew that if she never met them, her mind will always be focused on her dreams and career. But as she was grouped with each and every one of them, she learned that it was better to journey with them as you reach your goal and help your companions as well.

She started the song, pouring out everything she felt at the moment with every word, every syllable of the lyrics that came out of her lips. After her part, Rachel took a moment to catch everyone's eyes, each filled with hurt and sadness but at the same time gratefulness and love. As her gazed landed on Puck's, her eyes slightly formed tears. His eyes showed so many emotions.

_Happiness. Deceit. Compassion. Regret. It's all there. How I wish I know how to help him in his current state._

* * *

The following day, the whole glee club was called for their last meeting of the year. All of them sat glumly as Will stared at them, before showing a smile and gave them the biggest news.

"We got another year." He said in a calm voice.

Everyone all leaned forward, disgruntled and shocked at the statement their teacher said. Every single one of them had the same thing on their mind: _Another year?_

"Come on guys, we got another year!" Will happily said as the room erupted with cheers. He saw his kids hugging and shouting as they celebrated for they were given one more year, one more chance.

Rachel, being the happiest of them all, stood up and hugged her teacher as tears of joy were threatening to fall. She turned around and had an ecstatic look on her face.

"Okay, it would be in our advantage that we should start rehearsing for next year's Sectionals and Regionals—" She stopped in mid-sentence when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, Rachel. There'll be plenty of that next year. Enjoy the summer, first." Rachel heard from Will and perkily nodded before taking her seat next to Finn.

"Since you guys sang a song for me, I should return the favour. Puck, if you will." Her face slightly fell when she heard that her ex-boyfriend was going to sing again. Her gaze only focused on him as she watched him come down with his guitar and took a place next to their teacher.

She was mesmerized by the two as they strummed the opening notes. She loved this song, it was a childhood favourite. The sweet melody echoed around the room, each and every one of them feeling the calmness of the song. But all Rachel could feel was that Puck's eyes were completely focused on Quinn Fabray.

His eyes, filled with affection as his gaze descended onto the blonde. And it crushed the brunette. All she can do now was to lay her head on Finn's broad shoulder and give off a soft, half-hearted smile, wishing that this was how it was supposed to be.

And yet, she watches him, thinking that she could never feel what she wanted to feel.


End file.
